A Christmas Dream
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: one shot : what will Misaki do when she finds her self alone at the Christmas? and where did Usui disappear? is he out on a date? leaving Misaki all alone? Or?


*** jingle bells, jingle bells,Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, jingle bells Jingle all the way..***

The Christmas song played cheerfully in every corner announcing the arrival of the long waited Christmas, the holiday spirits were like magic it never fail to make anyone laugh and sing, the sweet warm congrats always know how to break an ice , families gather , friends fool around , lovers make the best memories. It's a merry Christmas everyone!

As for Misaki it wasn't merry at all! she had no date , no company and what made things worse that she had to stay late in the maid cafe to clean up the Christmas mess. Misaki sighed in depression, Misaki convinced her self over and over again that the reason behind her depression is just because the loads of work she had to do today. But her heart had another story.

**Misaki P.O.V:**

Even though that Usui is always here annoying me in the cafe , today he hasn't show up, I begun to wander why? is he busy? maybe he is spending Christmas with his family, Or maybe .. or maybe he has a date! I cant think of anything else. but why am I even thinking about Usui now? I should be glad that he didn't come just to have a moment of peace , but strangely I find myself very angry! I can't calm my heart no matter how much lies I fell my mind with my heart wont listen. I wander what is Usui doing now? what kind of expression is he making now? perhaps he is kissing his date now ... no! no! NO! I don't want to think of that! it's true that Usui is some kind of strange prev but .. but lots of girls would be happy to go out with him. ah! dammit! what's wrong with me? why can't I take him outside my mind? somehow I really really want to see Usui now! I want to hear his voice. Usui .. where are you?

**End of Misaki P.O.V**

**¸****¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ****¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨***

Misaki found her self drowning in depression she sat down staring outside the cafe , wishing for Usui to show up at any second. but the view didn't look so bright! it's almost 12 midnight , of course Usui is not coming. Misaki sighed again and again daydreaming about how sweet Christmas would have been if Usui was around, Misaki chuckled softly just imagining the things that she would do with Usui. Misaki dragged her feet slowly as she finished staring trying to fill her mind with work instead. but everyone gets to be happy on Christmas!

Suddenly Misaki heard a soft ticking sound on the window , Misaki left her head slowly searching about the sound source , Misaki found nothing at the window but she decided to check outside just in case. However outside was freezing Misaki trembled softly as she wore thin clothes.

* flomp*

Misaki turned around quickly as a warm jacket was thrown on her! and the surprise that it was Usui standing there.

Misaki heart fluttered happily, it's Usui! but she didn't intend to show her joy " what are you doing here?" she asked instead

"come with me" said Usui taking Misaki cold hand gently , Making Misaki heart beat wild. Misaki intention was to put on an icy act! she didn't want to show Usui that she really hoped with all her heart , that they would meet tonight, but her heart had just betrayed her! she is walking side by side with Usui holding his hand , feeling the warmth crawling softly in her heart.

Shortly , they both were standing on high building top.

"what are we doing here Usui?"

"nothing! I just wanted to get away from everything as far as I could"

Usui words made Misaki even more confused, she stared unconsciously at Usui face, trying to figure out what is he thinking , again Misaki heart betrayed her making her sit close to Usui touching his hand gently " Merry Christmas Usui, I'm glad that you came"

Usui was surprised for a second Misaki somehow is acting strange! it's not like her to show this soft side to him. Usui looked deeply into Misaki alluring eyes and softly touched her cheek , unable to stop Usui gently kissed Misaki frozen lips.

Misaki face quickly turned rosy , her heart beat was loud, wild as Usui kissed her again and again! Misaki wanted to push him away but she can no longer control her heart, she closed her eyes surrendering to Usui sweet kisses, blushing madly going completely blank , Usui face was the only thing that Misaki could see and the tender touch of his lips.

Usui attached a red rose to Misaki silky dark hair, kissed her hand tenderly putting a ring around her finger! Misaki heart quivered for a second , Usui eyes were set on her and nothing else , Misaki tongue failed her she couldn't say a word!

" Misaki ..

_You changed my world with a blink of an eye. _

_That is something that I can not deny. _

_You put my soul from worst to best._

_That is why I treasure you._

_My eyes light up when you enter a room._

_I smile when we are together._

_No matter how bad things are._

_You always make them better._

I Love you Misaki"

Usui said softly whispering into Misaki ear , making her madly crazily fall for him even more.

Misaki stood up trying to run away , to leave and ignore her heart but the surprise took her heart seeing Usui kneeling down before her!

"Marry me Misaki"

*** Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki ...***

Misaki heart beat was rising going to the top level , blushing madly , speechless, not believing her eyes

" ... Yes!" Misaki said in shyness still unable to really believe what is happening!

" Yes! Yes! Yes!" Misaki shouted jumping into Usui arms. Usui gently kissed Misaki forehead whispering sweetly about how life would be great from now on, just having Misaki by his side forever.

Slowly the snow had started to fall down as if the sky were blessing their beautiful Love, hugging tightly under the sparkling stars.

**¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ****¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨***

**" **Misaki** .. **Misaki .. wake up .. Misaki!" a voice said making Misaki jump out her seat!

" Usui! what happened?"

" Eh? nothing! you were sleeping soundly just now , it seemed that you had a real nice dream , so Id didn't wake you"

Misaki heart thumbed fast! the kiss , the ring everything just now , was just a DREAM?! Misaki face turned extremely red, why would she had a dream like that?

" you are blushing so hard right now, did you dream about me?" Usui smirked

Misaki couldn't even say a word! she grabbed a frying pan and hit Usui with it, walking away in anger. Usui had a blank expression over his face as always thinking that Misaki maybe had a bad dream after all.

As for Misaki she hid her self silently behind the door as her heart kept on beating fast! if that dream come true ...

" I can really die happy "

**A/N :**

**thank you for reading :3**

**and Happy holidays in advance :)**

**R&R ^^**


End file.
